


Late Night Call

by specialisthalstead



Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [10]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Help I can't stop writing smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SWAT!Jay, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specialisthalstead/pseuds/specialisthalstead
Summary: Hailey pulls back from Jay and turns to smirk at Mouse. "Like what you see?" Mouse nods and lets out a breathless "yes".
Relationships: Greg "Mouse Gerwitz/Hailey Upton, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead, Greg "Mouse" Gerwitz/Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Series: SWAT!Jay Alternate Universe [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743577
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Late Night Call

**Author's Note:**

> Post [Last Call](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444022).
> 
> Another story that only exists because of the question "what if every story in this AU ends in smut". Please someone stop me. No thanks to thesunflowergarden. :P

It's dark even with the lights flashing around them, EDM is blaring over the speakers and the bass is vibrating through their bodies. The club is filled with people dancing, swaying, drinking, laughing, yelling… and smack dab in the middle of it are Hailey, Jay and Mouse. Mouse can be persuasive as hell so they do end up going clubbing on Saturday. He's still insistent on buying them drinks and both he and Hailey try to get Jay to loosen up – which means getting him drunk – until he dances with them.

The dance floor is so packed that what they're doing can barely be described as dancing and is rather grinding and rubbing up against each other, Hailey sandwiched between the two men. She is facing Jay, their chests touching, with Mouse pressed up against her back. Hailey can feel the body heat coming from both of them and Jay's breath is tickling her cheek. Her boyfriend strokes his hands up and down her sides, then grabs her by the jaw to give her a messy kiss. She eagerly reciprocates his kiss when his tongue darts into her mouth, he tastes like beer with a hint of tequila. Deepening the kiss, she feels the low moan vibrating through his chest rather than hearing it.

Hailey jumps slightly when she feels another pair of hands settle on her hips and she pulls back from Jay to look over her shoulder at Mouse. He's staring at her with wide eyes, his pupils blown. She raises an eyebrow at him, but before he drops his hands she glances down at his mouth when his tongue darts out to lick his bottom lip. And there's that feeling again, one of inexplicable trust and also gratefulness that he was there for Jay when no one else was. She doesn't know why she does it, but she leans over and gives Mouse a soft kiss on the lips, just the tiniest amount of pressure, but with a hint of tongue. She pulls back and smiles at him. Mouse's eyelids flutter in confusion and he stammers out a bewildered "what?". His eyes quickly move to Jay who just smirks at him and kisses the top of Hailey's head. The couple goes back to dancing (grinding) and Mouse mumbles an excuse and disappears into the crowd.

Twenty minutes later, Jay and Hailey find him leaning against the bar, nursing a beer. Jay pats him on the shoulder. "You wanna get out of here?" His arm is slung over Hailey who is hugging her boyfriend's side.

Mouse nods at them. "Yeah, let's go."

They wait outside for a taxi in the crisp October air, Jay and Hailey huddled together with Mouse standing off to the side. He's still confused about what happened and why his best friend and his girlfriend are pretending that nothing did. The three of them squeeze into the back of a taxi with Hailey once again in the middle. Jay's arm is on the back of the bench and Hailey leans into him, but somehow her hand has found its place on top of Mouse's knee. He startles and glances at her, but her eyes are closed and so are Jay's, whose head is leaning against the car window. Instinctively, his knee moves closer to hers and her thumb strokes over it. His heart starts beating faster, but he goes back to staring out the window, watching the city lights flash by them as the taxi weaves through traffic.

As soon as the cab stops outside of Jay's apartment building, he throws a bunch of bills at the driver and jumps out of the car, Jay and Hailey trailing behind him. Jay lets them into the building and they step into the tiny elevator, the couple standing together in one corner and Mouse fidgeting on the other side. He can still feel the warmth of Hailey's hand lingering on his knee, so he bounces his leg trying to shake off the feeling.

They are silent the whole way until they walk into the apartment and Jay closes the door behind them. Jay steps up to his friend and puts his hand on his shoulder. "You good?"

The other man is still fidgeting, not looking Jay in the eye. "Yeah, yeah. I'm good. I'm gonna go to bed." Mouse shrugs Jay's hand off and turns to walk away, but Hailey grabs him by the arm.

"Wait." Holding onto Mouse's arm, she looks at Jay and they do that non-verbal communication thing that Mouse has seen them do a couple of times. She then reaches up to his face and her hand feels so soft against his cheek. Mouse freezes, his mouth open as he starts lowly panting. In Mouse's mind, this all happens in slow motion. Her hand slides to the back of his neck and she pulls him down until he can feel her breath against his lips. And then her lips are once again touching his in a chaste kiss. She licks his bottom lip until he opens his mouth so she can slide her tongue in, familiarizing herself with his taste.

Mouse moans and grabs onto her hips. It's been too long since he's kissed a beautiful woman and he's relishing the feeling. He feels Jay coming up behind Hailey and he detaches himself from her, looking up at his friend, momentarily having forgotten that they weren't alone. Afraid that he's going to find his best friend angry at him even though Hailey initiated the kiss, he finds no trace of such anger in Jay's expression. It's quite the opposite. Jay's a mirror of himself, pupils blown with lust. Nevertheless, Jay twists Hailey around in Mouse's grasp and gives her a long, dirty kiss, claiming her as his. His friend is happy to share, but there's some underlying rules that Mouse is willing to blindly navigate. Rangers lead the way, a tiny voice pipes up in the back of his head. Minutely shaking his head to quiet his own thoughts, he watches as the couple is fully making out in front of him. Hailey's hand is still on the back of his neck though, so he contents with just observing them for now, his cock already stirring in his pants.

Before too long, Hailey pulls back from Jay and turns to smirk at Mouse. "Like what you see?" Mouse nods and lets out a breathless "yes". Hailey giggles and walks towards the bedroom, Jay following her, already taking off his shirt. Mouse is still standing where they left him, staring after them.

"You coming or what?" Jay calls over his shoulder and Mouse snaps himself out of his trance and hurries after them. Jay is sitting at the foot of the bed, now shirtless and he's taking off his pants and socks. Hailey is nowhere to be seen.

"Jay, man," Mouse hesitantly asks, "what is happening?"

His friend chuckles and shrugs at him. "Just go with it, if you want. If not, you can stay in the living room, but you better put on some headphones because she ain't quiet." At Mouse's still confused expression, he sighs. "Look, man, Hailey thought it'd be fun if you joined us, but if you don't, then we can never talk about this ever again."

"I want to," Mouse blurts out, then adds, "If that's cool with you."

Jay looks down at himself, now only in his boxer briefs, and laughs. "I'm already here, ain't I?"

Hailey chooses that moment to step out from the ensuite bathroom in only her underwear, her hair tied up in a messy bun. Jay gets up and walks over to her, cupping her breasts and kissing her. He kisses a trail down the side of her neck and sucks at her pulse point. While Jay is busy with kissing her neck, Hailey looks over at Mouse, just watching him watch them. He's still fully dressed, but she can see the outline of his erection through his pants and he is breathing heavily. She pulls at the short hair at Jay's neck to make him stop, then pushes him towards the bed, making him sit on the edge. Hailey gives them a little show of taking off her bra and panties before she kneels in front of her boyfriend and pulls down the waistband of his boxers, taking his freed member into her mouth. Jay moans and leans back on the bed, propping himself up with his hands behind him, letting Hailey do as she pleases. She is bobbing her head up and down his length, tilting her head sideways so she can look Mouse in the eye. Mouse's hand has unconsciously moved to his groin and he is cupping himself through his pants, rubbing the heel of his hand over his hard cock. The room is quiet except for their heavy breathing and the wet noises coming from Hailey's mouth around Jay's dick.

The woman pulls off of Jay and crooks her finger at Mouse. "Greg, take off your clothes and come here."

Mouse doesn't have to be told twice and pulls his button-down over his head, then unbuttons his pants, dropping them on the floor and stepping out of them. It's only a couple of steps before he's standing before Hailey's kneeling form, his groin level with her face. The head of his erection is poking out from the waistband of his boxers, the tip glistening with precome. Hailey looks him up and down and she can't complain. Just like Jay, Mouse is lean but well defined. She pulls down his boxers, but before she can touch him, Jay gets up and starts maneuvering them around. "Why don't you sit at the head of the bed, buddy?"

Jay doesn't wait for an answer though, gently pushing Mouse to sit on the bed, who then scoots back until his back hits the headboard. Jay then retrieves two condoms from the nightstand, tossing one to Mouse. Ah, he thinks, there's rule number two. Mouse's hands shakily roll down the condom on himself as he watches Hailey crawl towards him on the bed. He spreads his legs so she can kneel between them. She gives him a smug smile, then slaps his hands away and grips his member, giving him a couple of pumps. He moans and bucks up into her hand. Pushing his hips back down into the mattress, Hailey follows him down and engulfs his dick in the hot wetness of her mouth. She goes down on him twice before he grabs her face and arches his back until he hits the back of her throat, holding her there for a few seconds. When he relaxes, Hailey quickly pulls off of him and raises an eyebrow at him. Mouse gives her an apologetic smile and takes his hands off her head. Rule number three.

He hears a chuckle coming from behind Hailey and he sees Jay standing at the foot of the bed watching them, his hand wrapped around his dick, stroking himself. Hailey looks at her boyfriend and nods at him. With Hailey on her knees and bent down over Mouse, Jay leans down, spreads Hailey's folds with his thumbs and starts licking her slit. She moans, enjoying Jay's ministrations for a few moments before she goes back to sucking Mouse's dick into her mouth, one hand at his base, the other reaching down to roll his balls in her palm. Whatever Jay is doing with his mouth, he is making Hailey let out a long moan, the vibrations going straight to Mouse's cock. "Oh holy fuck-" He bites his lip hard, trying not to come already, Hailey's mouth unrelenting.

The bed dips behind her with Jay's weight and she lets Mouse slip out of her mouth so she can turn her head back and watch what her boyfriend is doing. Jay moves up behind her and slaps one of her butt cheeks, then grabs her ass with both hands and squeezes almost painfully. He keeps massaging her left cheek and lines up his member with his right hand. With no further warning, he slams into her to the hilt, making her squeal. Jay's thrust also made her squeeze her hand tightly around the other man's erection and Mouse hoarsely shouts in surprise. Once again, they hear Jay chuckling and Hailey reaches behind her to slap Jay's leg. Her boyfriend just lets out a laugh and starts pumping in and out of Hailey.

"Oh babe, right there," she moans and drops down onto Mouse, basically writhing in his lap. She takes Mouse's member back into her mouth, tongue swirling around the tip, her hands stroking his thighs while Mouse reaches down and plays with her breasts, rolling her hard nipples between his fingers. Jay slides his hand around his girlfriend and circles her clit with two fingers, snapping his hips. She moans, Jay's thrusts pushing her further onto Mouse. The feeling of two pairs of hands on her is almost too much – Jay's hands on her hips and clit and Mouse pinching her oversensitive nipples – and she is already on the brink of her orgasm. Hailey's mouth slides off of Mouse as she tries to catch her breath and she whimpers, she's so close to coming. Jay kisses up her spine and sucks on the juncture of her neck and shoulder. When Jay roughly slams into her and bites her shoulder, she screams.

Mouse watches with wide eyes as Hailey comes undone before him, rocking her hips back while Jay keeps pounding into her with an intense look on his face, grunting with the effort. Over Hailey's arched back, he catches Jay's gaze and he can't help but lick his lips at the sight. Jay is holding tightly onto Hailey's hips, his arm muscles taut and his chest heaving. There's a blush coloring his neck and face, his jaw tight. Gripping his painfully hard member, Mouse strokes himself in the same tempo as Jay's thrusts. They're still looking at each other when Jay loses his rhythm and comes with a shout, burying himself in Hailey as deeply as possible. That might have been one of the hottest things Mouse has ever seen and they watch a lot of porn in the Army.

He is still stroking himself and watching Jay pant heavily until Hailey pops up in his view and gently removes his hand from his dick. When he looks at her in confusion, he sees that she has moved away from Jay and has climbed onto his lap, now hovering over him. Hailey takes his cock and slowly slides down onto him, making them both moan. Mouse can only hang on for dear life as she moves up and down on him, her breasts bouncing with the motion, and he leans forward to suck on one of her nipples. Again, he can feel Jay before he sees him, his best friend moving up behind Hailey and taking her by the jaw, twisting her face around to kiss her passionately. Jay's other hand lands on his thigh, squeezing it. Mouse grips Hailey's waist and snaps his hips up into her and Jay moves his hand to rub her clit while they're still kissing, his fingers brushing over the skin of Mouse's groin. Mouse comes with a strangled moan and Hailey squeals and clamps down on him as she hits her second orgasm, milking him for what he's worth.

When he's able to even out his breathing, he looks up and sees Jay and Hailey grinning at him and he grins back. Okay, no, this was the hottest thing ever, by far. Hailey gets up off of him and disappears into the bathroom, but Jay stays kneeling next to him. He gives Mouse a funny look that he can't read, but then Jay kisses him softly. Pulling back after only a couple of seconds, Jay smirks at him. "Dude, what took you so long?"


End file.
